The advances of modern imaging techniques enable acquisition of images and video with very high resolution in professional as well as consumer equipment. Especially, the rapid development of CMOS and CCD imaging sensors has achieved higher resolution than what modern films can typically achieve. However, high resolution sensors are usually more intolerant to faults in the optical design of a lens system. Various problems can be exhibited in high resolution images or video, one of which is chromatic aberration (CA), also known as color fringing. CA often can be easily observed with inexpensive optics or with aperture wide-opened.
CA is a phenomenon in an image system in which the different colors focus on different points due to different refraction. For example, different wavelengths of light may refract differently through different parts of a lens system. Thus, the multiple color channels may not align with each other as they reach the sensor or film. There are typically two kinds of chromatic aberration: axial chromatic aberration (ACA) and lateral chromatic aberration (LCA). In ACA, different colors focus differently in the optical axis direction, which results in a blurred image. While in LCA, different colors focus on different points in the image plane, which results in colored edges in high contrast regions. It is generally difficult to distinguish the blurred effects caused by ACA from other factors such as out of focus. In contrast, LCA is often easily visible in images. One or more implementations in this application address LCA, although implementations may be applicable to ACA as well.